A lesson to learn
by SnowPrincess27
Summary: When Oliver Wood asked Katie Bell out she and her friends decide to teach him a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: How I wish I owned the characters... Butthey belong to J.K. Rowling_

"What's up?" Katie Bell asked as she take a sit across Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, her bestfriends and fellow chaser.

"Aside from tonight's practice is cancel, nothing much." Angelina answered lazily.

"That is something new, Ange! I thought this day will never come. Our quidditch-obsess-captain cancelling a practice!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Why?" Katie asked curiously since Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, never call-off a practice even in a horrible weather.

"According to the twins, he's in the hospital wing because her former girlfriend or flavor of the week, as katie kindly refer to them, hexed him." Ange said. "He deserves it, Anyway! He shouldn't treat girl like a that".

"Um um" Katie Agree.

**HOSPITAL WING**

After lunch Liam Young and Nathan Adam, Oliver's friends visited him.

"How are you feeling, Dude?" Nathan Asked as they got near his bed.

"Fine! I admit that girl really knows how hex." Oliver said as he sat up.

"We can see that!" Liam said laughing with Nathan "So who are you going to now?"

"Dunno" Oliver replied, shrugging.

"You know this is getting easy for you. You need something challenge. Something impossible." Liam said

"How about Katie Bell? That pretty chaser of yours" Nathan suggested.

Olive shook his head "No way!"

"Why not?" Liam asked "Every guy in Hogwarts wants to go out with her. And she hot, smart and so in to quidditch like you."

"Yeah, sure she is, but she turn down whoever ask her out." Oliver Explain.

"Exactly" Nathan exclaimed. "That's what makes it a challenge!"

"You choose, Her or That 6th year Ravenclaw Nerd?"

"Fine! Katie..." was his answer.

A/N: **Hope you like this... **


	2. Chapter 2

LIBRARY

Katie sat with Alicia at their usual place in the library, tutoring Alicia in Charms.

The library was quiet. There were only few students, mostly first and second year. Doing assignments or Reading. Suddenly, some girls started giggling loudly.

Katie and Alicia looked up, slight annoyed when they saw why. Oliver Wood and his friends, Nathan and Liam walked in with a bunch of girls following him, hoping to be Oliver's next girlfriend.

"Good thing Ange isn't here" Katie whispered.

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Come on, Let's go somewhere quiet. I can't concentrate here." Alicia said gathering her stuff.

They stood to leave when Oliver and his friends spotted them. Nathan waves a hand at Katie who raises an eyebrow. While Liam push him and said "Oliver has sometime to say to you."

Again Katie just raises an eyebrow. "If it's about plays and moves it can wait 'til our quiddicth practice? I have loads of stuff to do." she said getting more annoyed.

"No, it's not about it... ummm... I heard you're single, maybe, uh, we could go out a few times like a date? What do you say?" Oliver asked

Loosing her temper she said "Yeah, you heard right. Sorry what did you said again?" Looking surprise and irritated at the same time when she realized what he said.

"I was wondering if you like to hook up with me" he said flashing Katie and Alicia he's boyish smile and giving them 'the look' that all girls can't resist, well except for his chasers.

"What if I say NO?" Katie asked trying to pass him

"I'm sorry Katie, but I don't accept No for an answer. And I won't let you pass, without saying yes." Oliver answered casually at the same time blocking Katie's way.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. It's like you have given me a choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have many things to do." Katie said and walk out of library without looking back.

GIRLS DORMITORY

"I thought you two will stay in the library to finish your transfiguration and charms essay?" Ange asked as she saw Katie and Alicia enter the room

"We were, until Oliver and his stupid fan club appeared!" Alicia replied throwing her stuff in her bed somewhat irritated "He asked Katie out."

"What!" Ange asked somewhat between shocked, outraged and in doubt

"And she said yes"

"That is because he keeps on blocking my way." Katie defended while walking to the bathroom to look for her favorite ponytail holder that she left last night there.

"I have an idea!" Exclaimed Angelina as she sits on Alicia's bed.

"Idea? Oh, yes! Katie why don't we bet on this, we'll give you 100 galleons and go out and confess our undying love for the twins if Oliver falls in love with you then dump him. But, if you lose you have go out with that stalker of yours and kiss him in great hall in front of the whole Hogwarts population." said Katie in sarcastic tone while walking out of the bathroom to go to the mirror to redo her ponytail.

"Why not Katie?" said Alicia and Angelina unison raising there one eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm just kidding!" Katie said throwing her brush at her bestfriends

"I'll just only suggest to teach him a lesson like make him fall for you and then dump him but yours is much better"

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel? Plus I doubt it if he knows the word love." questioned Katie.

"Nah, many will thank you. Just think of it like teaching him a lesson that girls are not toys." Replied Alicia.

"But I still can't do it!" Katie said a bit louder than she intended to.

"Why not Katie?" asked Ange.

"Because it's _impossible_, I can't make him fall in love with me." Katie explained stretching the word impossible wishing that they will drop her idea.

"Yes you can. Who woldn't fall in love with a girl who is sweet, kind, smart and atlethic?"

"You only said that because we are bestfriends."

"I won't said it if it's not true."

"Yeah, yeah, sure"

"Kayyytiieeeee" Alicia said in pleading tone "just do it"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"It will be fun"

"No"

"He'll realize that girls are not toys"

"You two will not stop it?"

"Yes" Knowing that their bestfriend is giving up on their request

"Alright! I will"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own anything_

The following day Katie woke up earlier than the usual. After debating with herself for full five minutes on whether or not to go back to sleep, she finally decided to take shower and not to wait for Alicia and Angelina to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since, she needs to think of what she gotten herself in to and also need to make plans to win the bet.

When she got in Great Hall, she was surprise to see that there is no student, even Percy, in the Gryffindor table. She sits in her normal place and starts to eat or rather play with her bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Oliver greeted while sitting beside her.

Katie look up to see whom the voice belong and answered "ummm... morning" in reluctant and irritated voice then go back eating her food without paying much attention to Oliver.

Of course this is a surprise to Oliver. Since he is use with girls giving him all their attention and worshipping him. Not just a returned greeting of good morning then ignoring him which is exactly what Katie Bell is doing. But he also find it amusing on how she seated beside him and yet, not flirting with him.

Disturb by the awkward silent between them. He tried to start a conversation but end up just saying "uh, Katie? Ahhhmm..." Since he doesn't have any idea on what they can talk about that is not about quidditch.

Annoyed that he didn't continue on whatever he wanted to say, Katie looked up to him with irritated glare and asked "What!" hashers that what she intended to.

"Uh, Katie..." He started again but was interrupted by the famous Weasley twin

"Good Morning! Hogwarts' newest couple!" the twin said in unison.

"Huh?" Katie glared at the twins. 'To think, I'm going to ask them for some help with the bet' she thought.

"Yeah, newest couple. Our favorite couple. You agree to go out with him right?" Fred said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I am _his_ girlfriend!" Katie said getting more and more annoyed.

"But you agreed to go out with me" Oliver protested

"Yeah, but asking me to go out with you is different from asking me to be your girlfriend." Katie clarified to Oliver.

"But that means where dating so automatically you became my girlfriend."

"Sorry but we have clash opinion about dating and girlfriend/boyfriend, Oliver. I'm not like most of the girls you have dated. I'm not that easy and most definitely not the one to fall and go gaga when you flash me that _look_ and boyish smiles of yours. You must try your hardest, Captain Dearest." With a cheek on his cheek she left the great hall not minding that all eyes are on her.

On the other hand Oliver (and also the twins) is (are) speechless and surprised with what had happened.

------------

_Thanks for all the reviews… I'm open for criticisms and suggestions…_


End file.
